


Yang rebels

by Eizenfaust



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizenfaust/pseuds/Eizenfaust
Summary: yang is horny
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Yang rebels

Roosterteeth: you guys can't fuck, we can't show that

Yang: too late, dick in vagina

Blake: *does something, i don't fuckin' know*


End file.
